


Homecoming more like Homecumming

by ojakue



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fingering, High School, Homecoming, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Not related to pastel and the punk at all lol, Smut, chubby tord, trans tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojakue/pseuds/ojakue
Summary: homecomming is the only place where these two can make out and fuck





	

**Author's Note:**

> should i be writing pastel and the punk? yes  
> but what did i do instead? this

Homecoming sucks.

At least to Tom it did.

There was nothing quite exciting about seeing your classmates and the older and younger kids dressed up fancy as if they were never going to party again. He was a senior now, and he never went to the dances when he was a freshman, sophomore nor junior. He heard that the food was nice, though. 

But another reason he didn't go because there was no god damn Smirnoff!

Tom only was going because his boyfriend Tord went. Tord wanted to go so badly, and he was finally able to. In a tuxedo of course. But it was realizing how happy and delighted Tord was to go to homecoming made Tom go. Tom had to admit; his boyfriend looked so fine in a tuxedo, and seeing him happy was more important. 

Tom remembered going tuxedo shopping with Tord. Tord was so ecstatic, and seeing his constant smiling was enough to make Tom crack a smile, too. They saw a rather nice dark crimson tuxedo, and Tord instantly fell in love with it. Plus, it was in his size, so Tord didn't have to go on a frantic search. Tom also remembered Tord trying it on, and all he told him was how handsome he looked in that tuxedo. Tom's hands were on Tord's hips. Tord cried that day. 

The afternoon was coming faster than expected, so Tom slipped on his royal blue button up dress shirt with black, formal pants. He topped it off with black and white checkered colored tie and suspenders. He had on nice, black dress shoes for this occasion. He didn't want to admit it, but he did look quite nice. Tord did pick out those outfits because he knew Tom would like them. 

When Tom was finished slipping into his outfit, he waited for a text or call from Tord. He wanted to know if his boyfriend was okay, or if he needed anything. But perfect timing because he got a text from Tord. 

_Tord: I'm excited to go to homecoming. Are you?_

_Tom: yes i guess so. i mean im going w/ u._

_Tord: Aww you're sweet. (:_

Tom smiled like a big dork. It was like he could see Tord in front of him, in his dark crimson tuxedo. He knew he would be seeing Tord later, but God damn he didn't want to wait that long to see him. 

Tom just spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the couch. He didn't really have an agenda; the only real agenda was to pick up Tord in his car. So when that finally rolled about, he got into his car and drove over to Tord's. All Tom could think of was his cute boyfriend, and how handsome he looked in his tuxedo. In no time flat, Tom arrived at Tord's house. 

He texted Tord that he was here, to which Tord responded that he was on his way out the door. Tom saw Tord exit his house, and Tom's heart expanded. Tord had on his tuxedo and he had a rose on his tuxedo. Tom almost had heart eyes. Tord saw Tom's heart eyes and he blushed immensely.

Tord got in the car.

"Tom stop blushing!" Tord whined. 

"Can't do, sir." 

"Why not?" 

"I can't stop thinking about how handsome and adorable you are," Tom commented. 

" _STOOOOP!_ " Tord whined, blushing even more. 

"Naaaah," Tom retorted, starting the car and heading off to the dance. 

Tom kept his hand on Tord's hand, intertwining his fingers with Tord's. Tord had somewhat thick fingers, so it was cuddly and soft to hold. The two sat in silence, driving towards the school holding the dance. A few yawns and grunts were all that was heard in the car. Even though Tom was focusing on the road, he couldn't stop focusing on Tord. He couldn't stop thinking about dancing with him, and just kissing him sweetly. 

Finally, Tom pulled up into the parking lot. He saw that the decorations and thought they were okay. He also saw a hell of a lot of people waiting outside. Couples were close together, some already kissing. So, Tom went over to smooch his cute ass boyfriend. Tord kissed back, and Tom slipped his tongue into Tom's mouth. Tord let out a soft, quiet moan but pulled away. 

Tom breathed a bit faster. God how he wanted to pin Tord against the wall, and how he wanted to grope every part of Tord. He wanted to...

"Tom, let's go inside," Tord murmured. 

"Yeah yea, alright," Tom replied, getting out of the car. 

He decided to be a gentleman and help Tord out of the car. Tord was still a blushing mess, and he linked arms with Tom. Tom linked back. Many people were shocked to see a different Tord, but they were more surprised to see _Tom_ at the homecoming dance. That was like seeing Halley's comet; it was really incredibly fucking rare but quite astounding. 

Tom and Tord went inside because they were both cold, and they stumbled across Edd and Matt. They held a conversation until they were finally let in, and that's when it got exciting.

The decorations inside were quite nice and eye catching than outside's decorations. He had to admit the school did do a good job making the place look fancy. The two made their way to the dance floor, and boy were they fascinated. 

"Tom, were going to dance in here, right?" Tord asked quietly. 

"Hell yeah," Tom said, taking hold of Tord's hands. 

Tord let him, and he was blushing a bit in surprise. A slow, gentle song was playing first, so Tom took advantage of this by holding his handsome boyfriend close to him. His hands were locked on Tord's hips; Tord's arms were around Tom's neck. These two didn't really dance and didn't know _how_ to dance, so they just tried to imitate what they'd seen in those classic movies.

Tom couldn't stop eyeballing Tord. Everything about Tord was perfect, literally everything. To Tom of course. Tom had the best boyfriend anyone could have. And how did let Tord know that? When the song ended, Tom practically crashed his lips on Tord's. 

Tom wanted to do that all night, and he was finally able to. Tord kissed back, still surprised that Tom made a move that quick.  

Okay, maybe Homecoming didn't suck after all. 

Tom kept his lips on Tord's and bit his lip softly, showing his dominance over Tord. Other couples were doing the same thing, some watching. It didn't take long but Tom pulled away for air, leaving Tord practically breathless. Tord never kissed for that long, and he wasn't used to it, but he loved it so much. His crazed up eyes met Tom's lack of eyes, sparking more feelings that weren't all romantic. 

* * *

Homecoming went on, and it was already nine at night. Snacks were all gone, and the floors looked as if a glitter monster took a shit on the floor. Some decorations were already destroyed and on the floor. Friends stayed in their groups, not losing one another. Couples were still dancing, some kissing, very few making out. 

Tom and Tord were one of the very few making out.

They were in the crowd, so the chaperones couldn't seem them exactly. And Tom was glad they didn't because he was getting quite frisky with Tord. Tord, of course, loved it a lot.

"Tom," Tord managed to sputter out.

"What, babe?" Tom replied.

"Let's.. Let's continue in the bathroom... P-Please."

"Whatever Tord wants, he gets~"

With that in mind, Tom grabbed Tord and practically took him into the men's bathroom. Other guys were in there, too, and some were surprised. Tom preserved and went into a big stall. He locked it, for security reasons, duh. 

He went back to Tord and pinned his wrists against the wall. Tom went back to sucking on Tord's lips, and Tord let out gentle, little squeaky sounds as Tom kissed and how Tom put his leg in between Tord's thighs. 

God, Tord was so wet. 

Tom felt it slightly and smirked. "Wow, someone's excited to see and feel me~" 

"S-Shut up," Tord mumbled, his face flushing even more. 

"Well, alright~" Tom tugged on Tord's tuxedo, to which Tord nodded his head. So Tom unbuttoned Tord's tuxedo, slowly taking off just the coat part. He also tugged on Tord's shirt and pants; Tord agreed. That let Tom to discard Tord's blouse and dress pants quickly, leaving the poor boy in his boxers and binder. 

Tom and Tord were going to remember this night for sure. 

Tom slipped his pants off too, but he only unbuttoned his shirt to leave Tord even more frustrated. He grabbed hold of Tord's plump waistline, and he pressed his lips against Tord's neck. Tord sputtered out quick breaths and soft moans as he felt Tom nibble and kiss his neck. Tom kept his grip on Tord, pinning him more against the wall each time Tom got aggressive with the neck kissing. God, Tord was practically melting in Tom's arms; he was filled with the pleasure he yearned from his boyfriend for so long. And that's what he got.

Tom's hands slithered in Tord's boxers, and he squeaked loudly in pleasure. Tom was careful in the delicate sense, not making sure he hurt his man. He rubbed soft, quick circles for starters all around, making Tord tremble. 

"God how a-are you s-so, A-AH~!, good at t-this?~" Tord asked in an almost desperate tone. 

"I really don't fucking know, I'm just doing stuff like in your hentai magazines," Tom quickly responded. 

Tom slipped a finger in, like what the hentai depicted, but Tord let out an alarmingly loud squeal. It made some dudes in the bathroom get startled one was even applauding. Tom was sure that someone from _outside_ the bathroom could hear them. And that was no good.

But Tom mentally said "Fuck it" and went to swirl his finger around. He realized how gooey and squishy it felt, so he slipped in another one. Tord was a blushing mess, constantly gasping for air from the overstimulation. He was having his hentai dreams come true, and he didn't realize how much pleasure there was to it. With no warning, Tom slipped in yet another finger. Thank god Tom didn't have salad fingers otherwise Tord would be flipping his shit.

Tom went to pick up his discharged pants, and while he was sloshing his fingers around, he whipped out a condom. Tord saw it, and his face was as red as Santa's suit.

"You c-came p-p-prepared, huh?" Tord managed to spit out.

"Of course. I figured if I'd at least go to this homecoming, I'd make it memorable," Tom commented, "and I sure am."

Tord's smile lit up on his face. As Tom went to pull off his own underwear and Tord's, Tord murmured a gentle phrase. 

"I love you," slipped out of Tord's mouth like a soap bar slipping right out of a hand. 

Tom couldn't help but smile back, obviously reciprocating the feelings. I mean, he's dating this hella cute dork! 

"I love you, too," Tom responded, his voice almost soft as velvet. And with the condom on and Tord lubed up enough, Tom slipped right in. 

Tord grasped onto Tom's shoulders, digging his nails into the British's back.

"I'm in," Tom said in a hacker like voice. 

"Tom I swear to Go-- A-AHHH!~" Tord practically moaned as he felt Tom shove and thrust himself into Tord. 

Because Tom was a rather strong individual, he lifted up his boyfriend with ease. He held him in his arms, not getting tired at holding. He continued to thrust and pound into Tord as he pinned him more against the wall. Tord was breathless, gasping for words but none were told. What a blissful night these two were sharing, even if it was at a homecoming dance that Tom barely cared about, to be honest.

All he cared about was Tord. 

After rounds of thrusting, Tom finally found Tord's sweet spot and continued to strike it. He knew he struck it when one of Tord's moans was not like the other. 

"Count how many times I hit that spot," Tom commanded, snarling in the process. 

Tord proceeded to count. "One! Two, a-AH! Three! F-Four.... mmph, F-Five!! U-Uhhh si-si-six!~ S-SEVEN!!! EI-EIGHT, OH~!! _N-NINE_... _**T-TEN!!~**_ " Tom stopped at ten because Tord had already climaxed by nine, and more gunk was apparent by ten hits. 

Tom stopped in general, putting Tord on the ground finally and also finally pulling out. Tord kept panting heavily in pleasure and exhaustion. He was really tired, but he was so pleasured. As Tom went to look at Tord, Tord wrapped his arms around Tom. He gave his British boyfriend smooches; gentle, soft, passionate smooches. 

It was already ten, and the party was over. People were leaving already Tom and Tord quickly got dressed and rushed out of the bathroom. They didn't have time to say goodbye to Edd and Matt; they just really wanted to go home. They got into the car and drove off.

Tord ended up crashing over at Tom's place, with permission of course. It was a Saturday night, so they spent their Saturday night cuddling and relaxing. Aftercare was the best medicine, and Tom was the king of aftercare, or just taking care in general. They were both naked; Tord took off his binder as he never slept in it. 

As they both dozed off in Tom's full size bed, Tom muttered a simple, "I love you. Goodnight, my prince. Hope you had a fun day today."

Tord smiled and whispered, "I love you, too. And I did," before drifting off to a deep slumber.

Homecoming didn't suck this time. 


End file.
